According to the invention, it is desired to create an energy absorption, by overcoming inequalities of the terrain while retaining a complete and constant distribution of the load received by the axle to the two wheels. Thereby there are eliminated errors resulting from an assembly formed by two opposed axles whose operation under the same unfavorable conditions, leads to substantially unequal distribution of loads, thus producing substantial wear of the axle closest to the point of traction.
The oscillating double axle assembly according to the invention, comprises a bogie chassis having longitudinal beams which respectively support for free articulation by a central pivot assembly, the center of an arm of triangular or other judiciously profiled shape supporting at each extremity the center of wheels equidistant from the pivot assembly, said pivot assembly being positioned in facing relation with respect to a transverse beam of the bogie chassis; one or more spings for stabilization and for compensation being secured to said triangular arms and to the longitudinal beams.
According to a first embodiment of the invention, the central pivot assembly comprises a solid shaft engaged at each extremity of the transverse beam, said shaft being fitted at its extremities to receive bearings having conical rollers fixed by nuts, each of said bearings being engaged in a rotatable casing mounted in an axial opening in an associated triagular arm, said casings being externally secured, for example, by welding to said arms.
According to another embodiment, the central pivot assembly comprises a reinforcement tube secured at each extremity with the transverse beams, said reinforcement tube being fitted at each extremity to receive bearings having conical rollers fixed by nuts, each of said bearings being supported in a rotatable casing mounted in an axial opening in an associated triangular arm, said casings being externally secured, for example, by welding to said arms.
In this latter embodiment, the reinforcement tube receives internally either a suitable torsion bar mounted by any known means or a bar of square section with flexible rods having a capability of elastic deformation, said rods being mounted between the external perimeter of the bar and the internal wall of the reinforcement tube.